An Understanding
by Child of the Dark Wood
Summary: Roxas has a problem and Axel wants to help...AU yaoi AkuRoku i suck at summaries should be better than it sounds


Disclaimer: enter witty comment about how this one doesn't own KH or KH2 or CoM or any moneymakinganything of the sort>

Warnings: yaoi, shounen-ai, mild language, implied freaky-freaky

**An Understanding**

"Hey Roxas?"

"Yes Axel?"

"What's wrong?"

"Why you ask?"

"You look down."

"Maybe a little bit."

"Want to talk about it? I'm here for you."

"I wish."

"What?"

"Nothing. I've just…" he sighed in frustration, "Recently I started seeing a friend in a new light. I find myself staring at them during class or when we hang out. I've noticed their beautiful eyes, their wonderful vibrant hair. And I don't know what the hell to do about it."

"Tell them. The way you just described them, you're sunk."

"Huh?"

"You've skipped like and are falling headlong into love."

He groaned and lay back on the worn bed. "I can't tell them."

"Why not?"

"They wouldn't accept me."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do. They're…so different. So lively and reckless. It wouldn't work out. I know this and yet I can't stop myself from feeling this, whatever this feeling is, around them."

"Roxas just tell them. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Besides losing them as a friend forever?"

"Roxas." Axel groaned in frustration and looked over at his best friend Roxas. "Are you so sure they won't like you back?"

"Almost positive."

"Is it because they're already with someone?"

"No."

"Why then?"

"Because…" he drifted off not daring to finish the sentence.

"Cuz why? Roxas," Axel turned Roxas's head toward him in order to see his face better, "I can't help you if you won't talk to me." He was surprised to see tears forming in Roxas's eyes.

"Because he'll never like me like that." a single tear fell as Roxas gave Axel a clumsy chaste kiss. Axel was stunned and lay there as Roxas moved off the bed and ran out of the room. He was still laying there when Demyx came in a few minutes later.

"Why did Roxas just run past me crying? What'd you do to him?"

Axel shook the surprised fog out of his head. He jumped off the bed. "Where did he go?"

"He was headed in the direction of that lake he's so fond of sitting by."

"Thanks." Axel ran out of the room leaving poor Demyx even more confused.

"Zexion!" Demyx burst into the other man's room. "I'm confused!"

"Like that's anything new." the stoic man scoffed annoyed to be interrupted while reading his favorite book.

"Hey that's not nice! Anyway, a few minutes Roxas ran past me in the hall. He was crying! I went to his room and found Axel lying on the bed looking like someone had just told him Santa Claus doesn't exist. I told him about Roxas then asked what had happened. He just asked me which way Roxas had went. I told him and then he ran off too only without any tears. And now I'm really really confused!" Demyx finally took a breath after his long quickly spoken rant and looked to Zexion for an answer.

Zexion on smiled cryptically. "They just finally came to an understanding."

Axel ran through the forest that separated the house and the lake eyes searching out the younger boy's form in the trees. He finally spotted the lake and saw Roxas, arms hugging his drawn knees, sitting silently staring out at the water.

"Roxas!"

"What do you want?" Roxas's voice was dull and soft.

"I want to…" Axel started.

Roxas didn't let him continue. "Just had to come and find me to make fun of me didn't you."

"Roxas I only want to…" again Roxas interrupted him.

"You want what? To ridicule me? Go ahead and laugh. See if I care." another silent tear fell from his face.

Axel growled in frustration and instead of trying to talk again, pulled the blond up by the arm.

"Let me go!" Roxas jerked away from him.

"Roxas!"

"Don't touch me!"

Axel had finally had enough. He dragged the blond roughly against his chest and slammed his mouth down on the other's. After a minute or so, he pulled away slightly and whispered, "Now are you so sure?"

Roxas felt lightheaded from the rough kiss and couldn't speak for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"Sure about what?"

"Sure you want…me?" Roxas lifted his azure eyes to meet the brilliantly green ones of Axel.

Axel smiled and slowly reclaimed Roxas's lips with his own. Almost lazily he let his toungue trace the younger's lips. Roxas moaned and let his lips part allowing Axel's to enter. Roxas unknowingly wrapped his arms around Axel's waist as the kiss deepened. Axel let his hand roam up and down Roxas's back and eventually went to cup that small ass in his huge hand. Roxas pulled back surprised at the older boy's behavior.

Axel leaned forward and whispered to Roxas, "How far do you want this to go?"

Roxas jerked back now, face flushed to a red almost as bright as Axel's hair. "Wh-what do you mean?" he asked nervously.

Axel smiled, "My dear Roxas I think you already know."

If possible Roxas flushed even brighter and buried his face in the other's chest. "You notice we're in the middle of a forest?"

"Yes and this is a problem why?"

"Someone might see us."

"Who, besides you, walks out here anyway?"

Just as he asked the question, an elderly couple came along arm in arm strolling down a path on the other side of the lake. They waved at the two boys smiling at them.

"Well our neighbors for a start."

"We have neighbors?"

"Yes. More than just them too. Their son, daughter-in-law, and granddaughter."

"You know all this how?"

"I talk to them sometimes. They're really nice." Roxas finally looked up, his color finally normal again.

"You never answered mine."

Red tinged his face again, as he stared into green eyes. "Where?"

"We could go back home."

"Please as if Demyx will leave us alone. He saw me as I left."

"Yeah he's the one who told where you had gone. Ok so here is out. Home is out. A hotel?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "You have money?"

Axel looked indignant. "Of course I have money. Come on." Axel took Roxas by the hand and led him out of the woods. He stopped just before getting in sight of the house. "I gotta go inside to get my money."

"Which means Demyx will question you endlessly and not let you go until you answer right?"

"Yup. I'll just have to find a way around him."

"I'll go with you."

"OK."

Hand in hand, the two of them walked into the house braced for the expected onslaught of Demyx, but were surprised when no Demyx appeared. The only sound they heard in the house was a distant unidentifiable sound from Zexion's room. Neither of them chose to dwell on it long and, after both had retrieved their wallets, they left.

Walking into the lobby of the hotel, Roxas began to get nervous again. The two boys were still holding hands and that drew many a glance and curious look from the various people in the lobby including the check in person.

"A single room or double?" a hint of disgust could be heard in the man's tone.

Axel glared at the man and replied, "A single."

"For how long?"

"One night."

After doing various things that a check in person does, the man handed Axel a room key and a receipt. "Please enjoy your stay." the man didn't try to hide the sneer.

Axel walked off quietly, still gripping Roxas's hand. When they got to the door of their room, he turned to Roxas and asked quietly, "Are you sure about this?"

Roxas smiled and briefly kissed him then led him into the room. "I'm positive." he shut the door and walked over to the bed. "uhmm" his face reddened again. "What happens now?"

Smiling, Axel took a few strides to stand beside Roxas. "We start where we left off."

kanya: -looks around- i hope you liked it. this is my first ever completed fic. and yes i've even failed to complete oneshots before. please review!...and yes i left you off right there...use your imagination...-bows- please please review!


End file.
